I'm Sorry
by MiscellaneousAilurophileOfFire
Summary: She was the worried type. She was supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to be there, but because of a miracle, she is alive. She has to attend world meetings, deal with a lunatic boss, and now, deal with the loss of her family member. All throughout her life, she was sorry.


She was sorry.

_She was sorry._

It didn't help her at all. She couldn't get rid of the feeling.

Staring at his figure, crying, weeping, sitting in a corner all by himself.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was weak, a whimper. She didn't know whether it would help him or not. Dammit! It was her duty!

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely audible, she wanted to call out. Call out to the other figure leaving.

_No._

_No. Don't leave. Don't leave... us._

"I'm sorry."

She wanted to comfort, to apologise him.

_No. Don't leave me and Italia._

_No._

"I'M SORRY!" She couldn't yell it out.

She didn't.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered instead, tears falling.

_Why?_

She choked back a sob.

She knew what was going to happen. She knew.

_He was going to die._

_He was going to die soon._

She walked quickly, her footsteps faster and faster.

She had seen people marching out in war, she saw them dying one by one.

"Please, god."

...

"Please. Let him be safe. Please."

She clutched her cross in her clammy hands, wanting to do nothing more than curl up.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" She whispered to herself, her tear-streaked face wet with tears again.

"At..at least let him leave peacefully..."

She could here sobs outside, _Italia. _She thought.

_There's someone out there that still needs me. _

She couldn't muster the strength to go outside.

She drifted away slowly, too tired for words.

* * *

Without him, life was a mess. For the first week of course.

Slowly, they adjusted to life without him.

Nee-chan and Ita-chan were still shaky, the former more liable to stare into space.

Austria-san did not seem to be affected.

But she knew.

She knew he tossed and turned in bed.

She knew he had wept for him.

_She knew._

She hadn't been able to say 'sorry'.

That was all she had wanted to say.

Now he was gone.

Suddenly, she looked to the right.

She thought she had seen a glimpse of him.

_No._

_He wasn't here anymore._

_"_I need to deal with it. He isn't here anymore."

* * *

Something flashed in her mind while she was dreaming.

Flashback from now on:

_Where... was she?_

_She walked along, running her hand along the side of a wall as she approached a playground._

_"Sorella, Sorella, vee!" _

_Italia-chan?_

_"Sorella!"_

_Was that... Romano?_

_"Sorella, come play with us!"_

_She could see a figure walking towards them slowly._

_"Sorella! Faster! Catch us!"_

_So she was supposed to catch them?_

_She walked towards them, just far enough to observe them._

_Something happened._

_But why was a younger version of her there?_

_A white light flashed, and she could see three of them lying on the ground, unconscious._

_She walked slowly towards them, and stood just near enough to observe closely what was happening. _

_Then she saw it, the scene the only memory in her mind._

_A flag stood behind Italy and Romano, but none behind her. Only the two could stand up weakly.__  
_

_But her younger version didn't stand up._

_A closer look, and she realised her younger version was a near death like state._

_She began to shake, was this what happened that day?_

_Then suddenly, her younger version woke up._

_Her eyes changed their colours. She looked... older._

_What had happened that day?_

Suddenly, the darkness shattered.

She stared around her, and found herself looking at her room.

Sighing, she started to dress, and found Italy peeking in from her door.

"Italy?" She asked him softly, and beckoned for him to come in.

"S-sorella? Austria-san asked you help sorella Hungary." Italy stated, and she nodded.

On her way out of her room, she petted Italia on the head and smiled at him.

"Italy, be good, okay?"

* * *

He came back. He was going to come back for the last time. She hadn't prepared anything for him to keep.

When he arrived, she nudged Italy towards him, and pushed her ribbon into his hand, while Italy passed a brush to him.

"Holy Roman... We hope you'll remember us." She choked out, and hugged him tightly.

She left, to give both young ones a little space, and continued on her chores.

"Holy Roman Empire..." She whispered, "Please change your mind. Stay here. Stay here with us!'

Before long, he was going to leave.

Austria had popped in and told her.

She rushed towards the caste's tower, and started shouting.

"Holy Roman Empire! Don't leave! Stay here with us! You'll be safe with Italia!" She shouted again and again.

He just turned back and waved.

Italia eventually came up with her, and started to wave to him too.

She saw him crying, and heard him whisper a prayer while clutching his cross.

"No. No!"

_She should have told him to stay._

* * *

Authors Note:

I've started a new hetalia story. The other one, Help me, has been taken down. It didn't work well. This piece of fiction is more serious than my usual fiction, and the OC, should have died.

Instead, in this story, she survived and was taken to Austria's house. She will follow Canon, and after that, she will start to go to Hetalia Gakuen. This fic will be updated not as frequently as the other ones as this is just a development trial.

Furthermore, the japanese terms used here are because it is hard to find an equivalent word -san in italian. Other than Mr, but Mr. Austria would sound awkward, hence the japanese terms.

That is all.

Please read and review!


End file.
